drimareunfandomcom-20200213-history
Malice/Gallery
This is the gallery page for Malice Current Design (Present-2015) snad.png|Sad Pumpkin scared kid.png|Scared Kid Same.gif|go stupid cold.png|Cold he not like the bird.png|no birds pls good boi.png|Momma's Boy IMG_20180419_093635.jpg|Into the Void uwu.png|uwu Boi2.png|he Bored in Limbo.png|Bored in Limbo human mailice.png|Human version comic.png|Snowball Fight malspread.png|Manspreading? sleepy.png|Napping Malice resting.png|dumb tfw lily exists.png|??? malice the reaper_waifu2x_art_noise1_scale_tta_1.png|This one still holds up surprisingly well lol looking_like_this_by_monoshuga-d9sz80x.png|Edgy pumpkin.png|Pumpkin Sweater lost_soul_by_monoshuga-da4iaem.png|Lost soul miles noir.png|Malice cosplaying Chat Noir from Miraculous Ladybug MaliceStripThingy.png|School doodle at m.png|Malice in an Adventure Time inspired art style hvj.png|Malice's natural hair colour New Canvas.png|??? mal comic.png|Malice is mean to plants special boy.png|A Special Boy judgement boy.png|Malice cosplaying Judment Boy from Gregory's Horror Show 13076605_1403667679659317_8413667596512487917_n.jpg|Send this picture to 10 people or you will die snakey_guy_by_monoshuga-d99db6y.png|There he is -POINTS AT HIS BANGS- WHAT ARE THOOOOSE.png|Slightly outdated reference picture ukelele.png|He loves the ukulele _2015_reupload__miles_the_reaper_by_monoshuga-da8uks3.png|Redraw of Malice's early concept design snelk.png|Winter Outfit concept Tumblr nxma8rwTtd1ri4ozzo1 500.png|This picture still has no explanation when_it_rains_by_monoshuga-d9f2zp9.png|rain no likey kitty mouth.png|Chibi Malice hue.png|Unused picture for the Headcanon voices video snekk.png|Snake form the new rust.png|Malice shapeshifting into Rust snowy.png|Weird alternate colour scheme _2015_reupload__miles_per_hour_by_monoshuga-da8ukrq.png|visual comedy that doesn't make sense unless you know Malice's real name uncomfortable.png|cursed image why.png|??? useless_yet_adorable_shapeshifting_by_monoshuga-d971cn7.png|Shapeshifting into a child for fun weirdo2.png|hooman version y.png|I hate this a lot IT'S SO OOC I CANNOT BELIEVE MY CLOWN ASS USED TO SHIP THEM I HATE IT AND I HATE THIS corner snake.png|Corner Snake _2015_reupload__not_a_very_safe_use_of_knifes_by_monoshuga-da8uktw.png|Malice Plays the Knife Game voice old.png|Unused picture from Headcanon voices video _2015_reupload__miles_is_dead_by_monoshuga-da8ukqn.png|Miles is dead eyes_by_monoshuga-d924z4j.png|Eyes _2015_reupload__malice_the_edgelord_by_monoshuga-da8s2m5.png|Smug _2015_reupload__malice_watercolours_by_monoshuga-da8s2mr.png|Watercolour doodle malice2.png|First fully colored picture of Malice Malice's appearance before he died and became a Reaper, being only a simple boy by the name of Miles dead insire.png|Talking to himself soft boy_waifu2x_art_noise1_scale_tta_1.png|Gentle boy cruel irony.png|The cruel irony of this MILES.jpg|cool kid hours asylum.png|Malice as he appears in the unfinished story Asylum smol miles.png|Daddy's oversized jacket Ghost Miles.png|Ghost MILES.png|Colour test normalest.png|First design for Malice's alive design AKA Miles Current.png|Current Masky.png|Original design concept that was never used Miles.png|Miles (Before death) malice_in_wonderland___pg1_by_monoshuga-d9jfy7a.png|P1 malice_in_wonderland___pg2_by_monoshuga-d9jfz14.png|P2 Early Concept Art (2015) 20170904_234941.jpg|The first drawing I ever did of Malice when the only idea I had for him was "Reaper teen who floats a lot" 20170904_235453.jpg|I was unsure between a fancy tuxedo ish version of his outfit (Above) and hoodie and smiley mask (Bottom left) 20170904_235533.jpg|I really wanted the smiley face mask idea to work on him, but the idea ended up getting scrapped 20170904_235856.jpg|Hoodie and smiley mask idea were scrapped in favor of the tuxedo tailcoat thing. He also had sleeves : ^) 20170904_235759.jpg|Misc. doodles _2015_reupload__malice_before_he_got_cute_by_monoshuga-da8s2lu.png|First digital drawing. The first version of his design had cream coloured horns, but the black horns complemented his design a lot more! Videos From this video 1.png 2.png 3-.png 4.png 5.png 6.png 7.png 8.png From that one goofy video 11.png 12.png 13.png 14.png 16.png 17.png 18.png 37.png 38.png 40.png 41.png 42.png 43.png 44.png 45.png 52.png 53.png 54.png Sprites 3.png|Talk sprite for an old RPG Maker game Malice-pixel.gif|I don't know, I just like making sprites shut up MaliceSpriteLarge.gif|Malice Sprite (x2 Zoom) Malice2.gif|Malice Sprite Mini Malice.png|??? Misc. Sketches found here and there licky.jpg Serious Boy.jpg Smiles.jpg sleppy.jpg|sleppy boi a boy.jpg adapted.jpg is this a pidgeon.jpg|Is this a pigeon? me too.png moth child.jpg new reaper.jpg no free ice cream.jpg oowee punny.png piggyback.jpg snake charmer.jpg sticker.jpg storytime.jpg who goes to a bar and just asks for a juice pack.jpg masky.jpg wisp.jpg fancy boi.jpg cursed image.jpg|cursed image smiley.jpg|this is O L D IMG_-v0urb0.jpg|<:3 IMG_-qbppx2.jpg|crusty malice dab IMG_-zbq0jr.jpg|more crusty malice IMG_-fz9e4.jpg|Just smile! IMG_-bddgth.jpg|Edgelord IMG_-ofhk3h.jpg|Wave :3 IMG_b6s9aw.jpg|How Bad Me Be 20200113_194101.jpg|angy Artwork by other artists _commission__malice_by_plushswans-dc91fgl.png|By DreamChapel Malice by Richter.png|By Richter (iScribble) happy_birthday_monoshuga___by_rnadoka-da2m4iv.png|By ElectricMaren Malice by Huee and Doomph.png|By Huee and Doomph (iScribble) mal.jpg|By Kigoci the boys.jpg|By Inkomi snek.png|By Pupiz Malice by Giwi.png|By Giwi (iScribble) IMG_20170511_113722.jpg|By Picoffee senza_titolo_1_copia_7_by_kigoci-da2nuwn.jpg|By Kigoci Mailce by fejfq.png|By fejfq (iScribble) he.png|By CoffeeCount my heart feels dead inside.jpeg|By HopeInBlossom Malice by Sen.png|By Sen (iScribble) received_1313264738772939.png|By TrashFaun contest_prize___monoshuga_by_silverhotdog-d998acf.jpg|By SilverHotDog Malice by going ghost.png|By Going.Ghost (iScribble) 20190523_155444.jpg|Not Found AKA I FORGOT WHO DREW THIS AND I DON'T HAVE THEIR NAME ANYWHERE, IF YOU RECOGNIZE THIS LMK New_Doc_2017-10-25_6.jpg|By Guddle Category:Gallery